Secrets Begin
by Kosmic
Summary: Sequel to Life as a Fox RM. Hinata joins a small powerful group to get back home. Hyuuga secrets get revealed. Disclaimer I dont own Naruto. Looking for beta
1. The Real Story Begins

**Disclaimer**

Ok this is will be in the summery so I can skip this.

**Note**

Ok I had only two people enter my contest and no one else entered. Sense it was only two it made it harder for me to pick but easier on the rewards. My choice was between Loki60189 (from devart) and .x.

Loki60189 takes the win and his character will have a part of the story. I am sorry .x but your character will make appearances. I choose Loki60189 because he gave me because he gave more information.

**The Real Story Begins/The First Two Secret**

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and notices she was in a big stone room. She began to get up to her feet with out thinking to look more over the room. She became aware of the whole room.

There were dead ninja bodies every where; they were the same as the ones who attacked her at the Hidden Leaf village. She was in the middle of a huge symbol on the ground, she tried to see if she knew the symbol but does not. There were two doors leading out from two different directions.

Hinata then remembers Kakashi words that Naruto was forced transformed into a fox. Hinata checked her hands to see it was human hands. "Good I am still human" Hinata tells herself as she heard someone enter the room. She turns to face the door then took a fighting stance.

A woman who seems to be in her twenties walks in the room. Hinata looked her over and felt like she knew her. Her black hair was combed back and went down to her shoulders. Her red eyes looked directly at Hinata giving off weird feelings. Around her neck was a forehead protector with no ninja sign on it. She wore a white halter top with a dark blue jacket, a dark blue belt kept her loose white that fades into blue pants on, with a pair of small dark blue boots that the paints were tucked in.

The woman smiles "You are awake little Hinata." Hinata eyes widen as well let her guard down. Only one person has ever called her little Hinata. "Hiaura… is that really you?" Hinata asks as the woman laughs. "Yes, it is my little Hinata." Hiaura smiles then give Hinata a disappointed look.

"I thought it would be difficult to catch someone from our clan. If you didn't know you are about a month walk away from the leaf village." Hiaura words went right Hinata's heart. This also made Hiaura feel bad sense she had forgotten how easy Hinata took words.

"Hinata… I am sorry ok. You are the same when I last saw you. I didn't mean to hurt you little Hinata. I will take you back to the village personally and a legend as my self would never go back on their word." This time Hiaura words beams across Hinata. Hiaura motions to Hinata to follow her out.

"Has your father yet decided to let my secret out? I want to truly return to the hidden leaf village. I hate being one of many secrets of our clan." Hiaura asks Hinata who shakes her head. "I am sorry he has not yet done so. I wish you weren't though, it would be great to see you back at the village." Hinata tells Hiaura

Once Hinata took a step out of the base the sun beamed down brightly in Hinata face. She closed her eyes and used her arm to block the sun. She heard Hiaura and two other people make a small laugh.

"Who is this sweet little girl we have here darling?" Hinata heard a guy say then a growl from Hiaura. "First off don't call me darling and second she is someone from my clan. She must have been kidnapped by these guys we are after." Hiaura spoke as Hinata is now getting her sight back from the sun.

Hinata looks at the two men; they both look around the same age. One has slightly spiked brown hair one spike coming down in front of his face as a ponytail on the back. She could see his brown eyes clearly through the glasses he wore. He stares at Hinata with a calm steady face. She felt as if she was almost looking at Kakashi. He wears a loose silk shirt and black pants. "His name is Ishimaru Kaito" Hiaura started then points at the other man.

The other guy looked rather friendlier. His dark silver hair is nicely combed and went back into a ponytail. His eyes looked blue but Hinata could see and describe it more like ocean blue. He smile seemed to give off energy as for that made Hinata blush a little. He wore a white shirt with a Japanese symbol of moon with a light blue vest jacket. He has dark blue jeans. "And this guy Luka Vera" Hiaura introduced her comrades.

"Guys this is Hinata Hyuga, she is the next in line to become the head of my clan." Hiaura announced, Ishimaru being respectful bows. Luka though walks grabs Hinata's hand and shakes. "Nice to meet you little Hinata" Luka says then gets wacked by Hiaura who only goes right through him. Hinata eyes widen as the though she is physically shaking his hand but Hiaura goes right through him.

Luka does stop and walk back "Well sorry if I was stepping over the line darling." Luka says only to hear a growl then a sigh from Hiaura. "Hinata let me explain Luka here for you. Sense you seem surprised what just happened. Luka is here but he isn't here. Luka is at some safe place, who really knows but him and god. He is using a powerful clone jutsu that can go the ends of the world but he can still control. This clone can physically damage opponents and use jutsu as well all damage to it goes through sense it is only water." Hiaura then turns and glares at Luka. "He is the biggest coward out there but smart."

"Hey I am not a coward; I am just playing it safe. There is nothing saying I can't do that, lady who can keep herself young." Luka argues back, Hiaura sticks out her tongue Luka who does the same.

Ishimaru shakes his head "When you two are done acting like kids tell me. I am going for a walk." Ishimaru disappears in a puff of black smoke.

Hinata looks at Hiaura and stares for a couple seconds. "Is something wrong Hinata?" Hiaura looks over at Hinata who is being her shy self. "Y your boyfriend said you keep yourself young, your twenty three right?" Hinata hit the right nerve at Hiaura as her eyes got darker red. Hiaura calmed herself a little but you could still sense her anger. "Hinata there is no way this guy and I will ever get in a relationship, and…" Hiaura was then interrupted by Luka tickling her back.

"Aw, Hiaura doesn't want to admit her feelings to her boyfriend." Luka started to play and tease Hiaura was blushing but still angry. Hiaura every once and a while told Luka to stop but he did not. After about a couple of seconds Luka exploded and water went everywhere. "That is what you get for tickling me you jerk!" Hiaura yelled as Luka reassembles from the water.

"Now, Hinata you remember why I became a secret to our clan right?" Hinata shakes her head and asks "Why?" "I took the Byakugan to the next level." Hinata was put in shock, she never knew that the Byakugan could go any further then how it is. "Hiaura, how is that possible? The Byakugan can't go any further then how it is." Hinata explained but Hiaura laughs a little.

"It can though Hinata, the Byakugan lets us see the chakra in living things. The next level let us see the chakra elements flow around. That is not all though, you have heard the saying if you could see it you could use it." Hinata's eyes got big it almost seem as if her eyes were about to come out. "Correct Hinata, I can use that flow of element chakra in the surrounding area." Hiaura put her hand on Hinata and guided her body to sit down. Hinata did not fight back, she needed to sit down.

"Now it takes one whole day with out me moving but still breathing sitting in one place. I gather all the element chakras, not in the area but all of them. Meaning find a good place where they all are around or you make them all around. I bring all that chakra into my body to fill by body and mind, and then release it over and over again. Once the day is over my body will not age for two years. That's when I do it all over again; I am actually one hundred and fifty three." Hiaura explained to Hinata how she keeps herself so young and strong

In the hidden leaf village Tsunade looked out her office window when the doors open. "It has been a good couple of weeks Lady Tsunade, we can not find Hinata. Kakashi still can not remember a thing; we have done ever technique we have to help him remember still nothing. We are sorry, we have to close the book on this one and expect the worse." A ninja scout tells Tsunade who shuts her eyes. "Thank you, please take your leave." The ninja leaves as Tsunade turns to her desk where a fox lays.

"Don't worry Naru; they may have given up hope. I have not though like Hinata father. We will find your master I promise." Tsunade pets Naru a couple times then hugs him close between her breasts. Naru pushes away getting his head out between them. "Air!" He yelps also feeling the death grip of Tsunade. A laugh could be heard echoing in Naruto's head.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

I am so sorry I tried to finish this last Wednesday and failed. This is where the story really begins. Lets have some fun who can guess the two guy OC's name could mean.

**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT**

Ok last week in manga who ever keeps up it finally happened. Oh my god yes! Hinata told Naruto her feelings to him. Yes, I am so happy; I am just hoping she lives.


	2. Grow Stronger HinataThe Next Step

**Note**

It is in my summery but incase anyone missed it, I am looking for a bate reader. I am very sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a writer's block that would not break.

"Speak"

_Thought_

_**Demon**_

**Grow Stronger Hinata/The Next Step**

It has been one day sense Hinata was found by Hiaura. During that time it had seemed as if it was only a week to her. She is with three very powerful people, one she admired oh so much. Even though one she knew she felt out of place. It was a good two weeks ago or so she found out Naru was really Naruto. She misses him and her home; this may be the reason why she felt out of place.

Hiaura was able to feel how Hinata felt. She could not say much do to Luka, who was either hitting on her or talking Hinata ears off during the time. Right now though was one of those quite times where Luka's mind is some where else. Hiaura never wanted to question where his mind went off to or want to know either.

Hiaura was about to open her mouth, but before she could say a word "Hey, have any of you ever thought where why came from?" Luka asks everyone only to get a questionable look from the other three. "Come on, think about it, where did the question slash word why come from? In other words, why ask why?" Luka continued as he kept walking still getting an odd look from the others.

"That is out of no where for you Luka, why ask?" Ishimaru asks back to Luka wondering what could actually be on his friend mind. It was very rare for Ishimaru to hear something like this from Luka. "I don't know, I was thinking and it was too quite for my taste. So I felt like asking something out of random." Luka tells Ishimaru who feels disappointed; he hoped some sense might have got kicked into Luka.

"Hinata, I can feel you are missing home already." Hiaura starts getting Hinata's attention. "I know it is none of my business, but sense you are with me I want to make you feel better. Please tell me what is on your mind, I want to help you." Hinata could feel signal word Hiaura spoke in her heart. She gave a small sigh then begins telling Hiaura what is happening.

"First before I begin I need to make sure you know all about the nine tailed fox." Hinata states to Hiaura nods allowing Hinata to continue. "Well I did not know that Naruto had that demon was sealed inside him. I watched him grow strong and I developed a crush on him…" "Ah does little Hinata have a crush." Luka interrupted Hinata only to get slapped by Hiaura whose hand only went right through him. Hinata started to get annoyed a little but continued.

"Well on his last mission he did not come back himself, but as a fox. At first no one not even myself knew it was him. He was considered missing, some thought dead. I took him in as a fox because in his cute little fox form he reminded me of the human him." Hinata began to blush then. "I… I treated him as a pet, pampering him, washing him, b… ba…bathed with him." Hinata's blush darkens as Hiaura and Luka held their laughs back.

"Well I had a dream that tried to explain that Naruto was actually the fox, but it never really came to me. So much happened rude awakenings, the vet, and Sasuke appearing. When I was petting him and looking at the picture of the real Naruto it came to, that he was the guy I had a crush on. I was not fully sure though so I went to his sensei that conformed I was right. That was when we got surrounded and I lost." Hinata was trying to hold back her tears but that did not stop one bit from crying.

Hiaura put her hand on Hinata shoulder, and as she did Hinata hugged her balling out tears. Luka was about to do the same mainly to hug Hiaura but stop in his tracks seeing a clone of Hiaura in front of her death glaring him. "It is ok Hinata; cry as much as you want. Your father may think it is weakness but it is not. Crying will only make you stronger, showing your emotion makes you truly strong." Hiaura tells Hinata hugging her back.

"In fact of that, it is one of many steps to get you closer to the second level of the Byakugan. That I will teach before you get back to town. With that you can help Naruto return to his human form, you can release him from his fox form." Hinata just then stop crying after hearing Hiaura words with hope in her eyes. "You will Hiaura?" Hinata asks receiving a nod.

"Do you two mind if we stop for a couple hours a day so I could train little Hinata?" Hiaura asks her friends who look at each other. "Our mission that we started was to stop this new organization that is our mission. Myself, I question why we were taking this girl back." Ishimaru tells Hiaura and that is what he really wants to do.

Luka eyes Ishimaru then looks back at Hiaura. "I agree with Ishimaru, but I think we need a small break from our mission. At least two weeks to get freshen up and relax our muscles. We found and have went through five bases in one week more then any we have done in one year. I personally don't mind, I want to help if I can prepare the next generation that will replace me." Luka responded getting a glare from Ishimaru who then nods in small agreement to it. Hiaura was pleased with Luka and gave him a hug.

"Do not get use to this Luka. You know it is hard some times to convince Ishimaru to stop what ever mission he is on even for a bit." Hiaura whispers to Luka, only to get a grin from him. "Hiaura, thank you for whispering such feelings you have for me." Hiaura slaps Luka only to go right through. "Come on how fast you can turn from solid to liquid." Luka smiles at Hiaura who is only getting annoyed by him.

Hiaura turns her attention to Hinata calming herself a little. "So are ready for your training little Hinata?" Hinata nods in response "Yes I am." "Good, now let me think. I never really trained anyone from our clan to go the next level." Hiaura tells Hinata then thinks real quickly.

"Hinata close your eyes, from there I want you to feel everything around you." Hiaura began as Hinata follows every word. "Feel the wind that blows against you as well the heat from our sun. Do not stop there feel the ground on your feet and the grass. Along with the grass you should also feel the life from it." Hinata at this time began having trouble.

Hinata opens her eyes "How do I feel the life of grass, also I can't concentrate on feeling everything at once." Hiaura opens her mouth then closes it. "I can help you with the second part but not the first. Basically I am asking you to feel all the elements at once, I know it sounds hard but it easier then you think. All living creatures have all these elements. Our skin and muscles is earth, our blood is water, our hearts is the fire, and well the air we breathe is our wind…. Ignore the last part." Hiaura tells Hinata with a small laugh at the end.

"I could make a joke there but I won't. That doesn't explain to Hinata how to feel all of them at once." Luka says out loud only to get a small growl from Hiaura. "Ignore Luka, he is wrong. Knowing you have all of this does help. When concentrating on feel each element try concentrating in those areas." Hiaura finally tells Hinata, "I think I understand, but what about the life from the grass?" Hinata asks Hiaura then starts to think.

"It is not the grass she wants you to feel." Luka begins "You don't want to feel grass life, just life. Everything lives, planets and animals alike." Luka gets a da look from both everyone. Luka sighs "Your life, feel it like static electrify. Not just from you from everything, the wind carries life everywhere." Luka tell Hinata as Hiaura slaps her hand to her head. "That explains so much, which is how you keep your water form and everything." Hiaura says then glares.

"Byakugan" Hiaura moves her hands around then snaps her finger. Luka form turned to water and falls to the ground. "Yes, I know his secret. I can get rid of him and…. I can do so much more." Hiaura smiles "I have new ideas for techniques." Ishimaru grins happily "Now we… sorry you can make him shut up. Oh the piece and quite we can have." A small tear comes from Ishimaru eye.

The water then reassembles to a human form then gains color. "You know I can still see and hear you guys even with form gone Right?" Luka tells his friends who seem to not care. "Ok, so what if you can get rid of me. Have you forgotten you are trying to teach little Hinata here." Luka tells Hiaura in an annoyed tone. "Right, sorry Hinata I got caught up in a happy moment." Hinata nods "It is ok, I get those too some times."

"Let's try again now then. Close your eyes and concentrate on the elements again. Feel them I know you can Hinata." Hinata follows Hiaura word by word. With her eyes close she took a calm breath of air. She felt her own blood move through her body as well her heart beat. She then could feel her own muscles move. With all of these feelings she felt, she began to feel her own being.

Hinata all together now felt different then she has ever been. It is as if she could feel life all together. "Hinata, if you can hear me this is only the start. What you feel is you right now; I want you to try to feel the same thing around you." Hinata heard Hiaura words "I will try" Hinata responded.

Hinata then tried to imagine her surrounding in her mind. She thought doing this would help. In away it did, she could feel the wind and ground. Even though the wind brought cool breezes she could feel the heat in the air. She then took in some air and with that she could feel the moisture in the air as well something else. It was different but it felt like a small burst of energy. It took Hinata only a second to understand that was life.

Hinata then smiles knowing she had done it then opens her eyes only to see a burst of light. It took Hinata by surprise and it knocks her down. She did try to cover her eyes but it did not help. Hinata hears some one sigh "I did not tell you to open your eyes. You are close though, you saw that light didn't you?" Hiaura asks as she lends Hinata a hand to help her up. Hinata nods "Yes, what happened what was that light?" Hinata was quick to ask.

"What happened is you opened your eyes when you should not have. That light was a clash of all the elements. Do not concentrate in feeling all of them in one area little Hinata." Hiaura says with a small laugh at the end. "Oh and one more thing you should know I forcefully activated your Byakugan so if you did open your eyes to see that light." Hiaura spoke again with a laugh.

Hinata did not think it was funny then closes her eyes. "You should not try it again Hinata." Hiaura tells Hinata "This could take longer for me to learn then two weeks. I must learn this before that time so I can help Naruto." Hinata responded quickly as well out of her own character. "Ha, you are growing up Hinata. What a beautiful change in attitude." Hiaura says breaking Hinata eyes open.

"Wha… what? I am sorry I did not mean to be rude I am sorry Hiaura." Hinata got a little scared that she might have went with her. "Now that grown up in you went away. Hinata, I am not angry with you. I like that attitude change, it showed me you are growing up and not just that it showed me you are stronger. I don't care what your father says you are ready for the next step. You are not a timid little girl; you are Hinata and no longer my little Hinata." Hiaura tells Hinata inspiring her changing her heart and feelings. Hinata cries a little before hugging Hiaura. "Thank you"

Luka walks over to Ishimaru and smiles. "Touch isn't it?" Luka asks and pats Ishimaru back. "Yea I guess" Ishimaru said then gets hugged by Luka. "Get off me Luka, Hiaura get him off of me please make him vanish."

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

Again I am sorry for this chapter to take a little longer to get out. Damn writers block, well it seems as if Hinata is no longer our Little Hinata. Still looking for a beta reader anyone is welcome and I will take the first person who offers. Disclaimer will always be in summary for now forward.


	3. Moving OnThe Mission is Still On

**Note**

I am starting this chapter now; I just submitted the latest chapter. I think it might be easier on me to at least start a little of the next chapter once I submit one. Maybe this way I will get it out before the end of next week.

**Special Note**

I give thanks to someone on devart for a drawing of Hiaura. Of course it was my first idea of her cloths and not in this story. As well her original name till I changed to Hiaura. If you wish to view it go to find KosmicDragon and it should be in my favorites in black and white with a weapon she hides on her body. It is titled Haura Hyuuga.

"Speak"

_Thought_

_**Demon**_

**Moving On/The Mission is Still On**

Three days had passed since Hinata was rescued. For two days now Hinata had been training on what Hiaura taught her, as they continued to move towards the hidden leaf village.

"Ok Hinata, now open your eyes. This time slowly." Hinata did as she was told and opened her eyes slowly. This time Hinata saw two flashes of light and she was prepared to hold her ground rather then the last couple of times. Hinata had braced herself "It did not work. I did though see two flashes of light this time." Hinata told Hiaura who shrugged.

"Hey this time you saw two, you are separating the elements. Maybe we should try what we did yesterday." Hiaura tells Hinata who just sighs. "I have to vision it again. I got that down already Hiaura sensei. Ishimaru sensei do you have anymore wise ideas. You gave us the idea of visioning and separating the elements I feel. That has helped me a lot." Hinata hoped he could help some more.

Luka was not allowed to speak since he had tried to spy on Hinata and Hiaura taking a bath at the last springs. If he were to speak Hiaura would make him vanish and his form would turn back to water.

"I have no more ideas, I am sorry." Ishimaru said then he jolted his head to the side quickly. "You hear something Ishimaru?" Hiaura asks as Ishimaru only ignores her. "Hinata Ishimaru has amazing senses. He can smell and hear things like a wolf could." Hiaura whispers to Hinata. Ishimaru closes his eyes as he tries to listen into a conversation about a half a mile away.

At a town a man runs up to a traveler who just wandered in. "Traveler I am sorry but you must leave." "Why?" The traveler asks as he saw a small amount of people packing up their things. "A lot of our villagers have recently disappeared a couple days ago. Then today a whole lot more vanished, we believe our village has been cursed. Leave now before you disappear as well." The man finished as the traveler nods then walks away.

Back with Ishimaru, "It seems a village close by has people disappearing. We should stop these guys from turning people into animals as soon as possible." Ishimaru spoke up, standing as he did so. Hinata makes her hand in a fist with anger. "It might not be them Ishimaru." Luka speaks up only to get a glare from Ishimaru.

"Luka is right Ishimaru we shouldn't jump as soon as people start disappearing in towns and think it is them again." Hiaura says then crosses her arms. "We should at least then help those people. We are trained to help those who need help. There is a chance that it will not be that group people but at the same time it might be them." Hinata says to her friends. Ishimaru and Hiaura both nod in agreement then look at Luka. "I'm still on vacation here. I thought we agreed on this vacation." Luka complains then nodded, agreeing with them. He knew he wouldn't win this round.

Hinata and friends went on towards the village; this did not interrupt her training. As they got closer to the village they could see people leaving in a rush as if something happened. They ran and entered the village as the last of the people were leaving.

"Go, run from this village." A villager yelled at them as a giant boar turned came around the village rushing through run villagers. Ishimaru jumped in a flash and smacks the boars head with an open hand. Ishimaru eyes glowed as well the boars. The boar was then thrown back a couple yards but was still on its feet.

Before Hinata could act to help Hiaura was next to the boar then pulled away with some kind of chakra string. Hiaura cuts the chakra string with a glowing kunai. Once cut the giant boar fell over and was no longer moving.

Some of the villagers that ran walked back a little scared that the boar may still be alive. They came back to check on the villagers that were trampled by the boar. "Ca… can you save our family?" One asked as Luka walked over to check them. "I can only save these two." Luka explained knowing the others died.

Luka then pulled water out of a near by tree making it dry up and wither. Hinata's spine crawled seeing this but the water taken healed two the two that were trampled bruises gone and fully healed. "Did you have to take the water away from the tree?" Hinata asks, disappointed in what he just did.

"It is the best water to use to heal and cure people. It can also bring people back to life only after a couple of hours. These people were hurt badly." Luka explained in a causal voice. He understood how Hinata felt. He doesn't like taking water from plants but what he learned was to save people, and that is what he was doing.

An old man walked up to the ninjas shaking a little. "Thank you kind ninjas for your help here today. If you could, will you please lend us your strength before moving on?" He asked just as Luka finishes healing the two.

"What help do you need old man?" Hiaura asks. "The animals and creatures in the nearby forest are being possessed by demons. We tried ourselves to stop them but failed and lost many. Please I beg you, lend us your strength." The old man finished with some villagers who also begged.

Ishimaru walked up to the old man shaking his head. "First off if it was possessed I would have felt it. This bore was not possessed or was a demon. Secondly we are already on two missions we cannot…." Ishimaru was hit my Hiaura in the head shutting him up. "We will help you." Hiaura told the old man. Ishimaru glared at her.

With that said they walked towards the forest. "Hiaura, what was that? We don't have time for this and we can not keep stopping to help people." Ishimaru said angrily. "Because we are and that is that." Hiaura answered as Ishimaru makes a small growl.

It was quiet as they walked forward. No sounds of birds, wind, or insects to that matter. Hinata and Hiaura activated their byakugan as Ishimaru and Luka were ready to fight if attacked. Hinata and Hiaura found ninjas surrounding them. Only one of surrounding ninjas noticed the byakugan as well as knowing what it does.

He had jumped out to reveal himself, the others following suit. "Do not attack." The one ninja that came out first ordered to the others prepare to attack if they were attacked. All these ninjas had no clue of what village they were from. "Why have you come here Hyuga?" He addressed Hiaura and Hinata.

"We came to investigate and deal with the wild and dangerous animals that have attack a village near by." Hiaura answered the ninja who asked. "That would be our fault and we will take care off it. Please leave!" The ninja demanded, not wanting to spill blood.

"Hiaura lets do what he says, we already have two other missions on hand." Ishimaru said. Luka agreed. Hiaura did not want to though; she felt as if something was not right. She was correct as all the ninjas started to attack.

Shurikens were first thrown and were easily dodged as they all jumped. The ninjas, for some reason, were scared and surprised. Hinata easily took two out with the gentle fist. Luka impaled three of them with sharp water blades coming out of his arms. Hiaura using a different form that look somewhat the gentle fist took out two. Ishimaru killed one and slammed the last one into a tree.

"You shouldn't have attacked us. All of you were outmatched." Ishimaru told him and was about to finish him off but was stopped by Hiaura. "You are going to talk and give us answers." Hiaura began "Yeah like why start off attacking us with Shurikens?" Luka asked stupidly with everyone now looking at him. "Sorry I haven't said anything for awhile I had to say something." Luka states as everyone but Ishimaru lowers their heads while Ishimaru smacks his head.

"If I say anything I would just be killed instantly." The ninja began, smiling as Hiaura just grins. She activates her byakugan then pushes against the ninja chest with a finger. "Now you won't I deactivated the seal." The ninja mumbled something under his breath. "He did say you were the most powerful of the three." Once said, he covered his mouth. Luka, Hiaura, and Ishimaru instantly knew he was part of the group they were after.

Hiaura looks at Ishimaru and nods to him. An evil grin crosses his face as he brings his hand over the ninjas head as purple lightning strikes the ninja head. The ninja's eyes lit up purple for a second. "What did you do?" Hinata asks a little scared "I made him visit his worst nightmare a couple times." Ishimaru responded grinning evilly.

"Those animals you have seen were failed attempts of turning humanized animals into demonic animals. It did not work they went wild and grew stronger. We tried to cage them but they broke out and destroyed our base in this area. We were told to gather them and bring them to another location." The ninja began; it showed he did not want to revisit what he saw.

Somewhere else "Someone is talking too much and has not died. I have to change that." The man raised his arm with an open hand. Then he closed it.

The ninja's eyes widened as an explosion appeared in front of all of them. Hinata was being held by Hiaura and they were a good distance away from the explosion with Ishimaru close by. Where the ninja was is chunks of body parts and blood. Luka was caught in the explosion and water went everywhere then the water quickly went back where Luka was and reformed him.

Hinata was now wide eyed and questions went through her mind. She shook the surprise off her face. "Is Luka immortal?" Was the first question to have escaped her mouth? "No, he is somewhere always safe and this water clone can do everything he can do. If I can find his real form he is so getting a beating." Ishimaru said, forming a fist only to get a peace sign from Luka. "That is if you can find me." Luka said with a goofy smile.

"Hinata I know you have many questions and I will answer them later. We need to first find these wild animals and kill them. We can't help them now and they are too dangerous how they are now." Hiaura tells Hinata as they go off to kill the animals.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

I believe I have finally broken my writers block. Starting Sunday I will start the next chapter and will try and get it done next Saturday. I am so sorry for making everyone wait for so long. My bad completely my bad. See everyone in the next chapter. I also have a beta reader, **Jesus Power** thank you.


End file.
